The present disclosure relates to a cooling air control system for a compact work vehicle such as a loader, which utilizes a single, axial flow fan for providing cooling air for engine components, and which has the ability to direct flow through multiple air flow paths.
There are air handling systems for engines that have been advanced, which utilize flow directing openings to cool engine compartments, but which rely upon radial fans. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,359. Another prior patent showing an air handling system in a skid steer loader is U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,550. However, these patents do not use single, easily controlled, axial flow fans for the air flow systems.